Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane is a is a knight of House Clegane, the older brother of Sandor Clegane, and a notoriously fearsome and much-feared warrior, with a tendency toward extreme and excessive violence. Due to his huge size, he is called "The Mountain That Rides" or more often simply "The Mountain". Even during his childhood, Gregor tended to use excessive violence, once even holding Sandor's head into the fire for allegedly stealing his toy, though according to Sandor her was simply playing with it. Gregor easily earned the title of knight and began to work for House Lannister, whom he served loyally. During the trial of Tyrion Lannister, who was wrongly blamed for poisning king Joffrey Baratheon, Gregor acted as Cerci's champion when the trail would be decided by combat. During this trial, Gregor managed to kill Tyrion champion Oberyn Martell, but not before dying of his own injuries moments later. Despite his death former maester Qyburn was able to revive him under orders of Cerci, bringing him back as an undead like creature. This new Gregor was still loyal to the Lannisters and shortly after joined the Kingsguard. During the Battle of Kingslanding, Gregor encountered Sandor and the two brothers clashed against Cercei's will. Though Gregor's undead durability proved to be more than a match to the younger Clegane, Sandor threw himself against Gregor throwing himself and the undead knight to their deaths. Battle vs. Anies Chevalier de Milan (by SPARTAN 119) Mummer's Ford, The Riverlands, Westeros Anies Chevalier de Milan walked out of the portal created by Louise's World Gate Spell, leading five Tristainian musketeers, over the crest of a green, grass-covered crest in order to investigate a plume of smoke. From the hill, Anies could see the burning ruins of a town lying next to a river, similar to the one you might find in Halkeginia, consisting of wooden houses which presumably had thatched roofs before they were torched. Within the town, thousands of corpses lay on the ground, picked at by carrion birds. As they cautiously moved closer, they discovered that the corpses outside the town were mostly soldiers, armed with a swords, axes, polearms, and crossbows, similar to soldiers from Halkeginia, save for the fact that were none that appeared to have been mages. There were those who appeared to have been nobles, but they carried swords and polearms like their men. There was also not one corpse they held a musket, pistol, or any other type of firearm. Maybe magic and gunpowder did not exist in this world, Anies wondered. As they entered, town itself, the type of bodies they found changed- these were not soldiers, but ordinary townsfolk, unarmed, save for a few who were found near an axe or pitchfork, which they had not doubt picked up in a vain attempt to defend themselves. Men, women, and even children lay dead, blood pooling on the ground. From the look of their bodies, Anies though that most of the women and even young girls had been brutally violated before they were murdered. The sight of the massacre brought back distant memories of her tragic childhood, the burning of her hometown. This brought forth a fury in Anies. Who ever did this would pay with their lives! As the musketeer squad walked into the town square, they were met by about twenty men, led by a massive armored knight. "These barbarians will die for their crimes", Anies said, before giving the order, "READY... AIM... FIRE!" Five muskets blazed, three of them hitting their mark, bullets striking two of Gregor Clegane's men in the chest, and one more in the head. They became the first men in Westeros killed by firearms. Second later, Anies hurled a black powder grenade into the horde. One of the Westerossi soldiers picked up the peculiar device, wondering what it was. Seeing this, Anies gave a sadistic grin. She must have been right, "They had never seen gunpowder before". The grenade exploded in the hand of the Lannister man-at-arms, blowing off his hand and riddling his body with shrapnel. Two more of Gregor's men were also killed in the flash of fire. The explosion, as well as the muskets had struck fear into the hearts of Clegane's men. "Is that magic!?", one of the Westerossi soldiers asked. "Its the Valyrians! They have returned to reclaim their Freehold!", another soldier yelled, "Run for your lives!" About ten of the Lannister men at arms fled the battle, running across the River Trident, leaving only Clegane and five others still standing their ground. "COWARDS!", Gregor Clegane yelled furiously, "I'll take I'll your heads!" Gregor then raised his colossal sword and yelled "CHARGE!" A Lannister crossbowman fired, striking one of the musketeers in the throat, killing her, before drawing his sword and charging with the rest of the horde. The crack of gunfire and the smell of gunpowder filled the air as the musketeers fired their pistols, killing one of the Westerossi soldiers, though the other shots missed or bounced off their armor. The Tristainian musketeers drew their swords, and steel clashed against steel. In the brutal melee, The Mountain's greatsword cleaved through the necks of two Tristainian musketeers, while Anies ran her blade through a Lannister man-at-arms. When the sounds of battle died down, only one from each side remained standing, Anies Chevalier de Milan, the elite musketeer of Tristain, and Gregor Clegane, the towering knight of the Lannister House, known as "The Mountain". Anies drew her flintlock pistol and took deadly aim at Gregor Clegane with a cold fury in her eyes as she squeezed the trigger. The striker fell forward, impacting the flint, sending a spark into the pain, which in turn ignited the main charge in a fraction of a second. The pistol propelled a ball of lead toward Gregor faster than any bowshot, faster than the eye could see. The bullet slammed into Gregor's breastplate with a "clang". The shot had dented, but not pierced the thick armor that clad the giant warrior. The Mountain laughed at the feeble weapon Anies had fired at him. Many in Westeros would have been frightened by the new weapon, but Gregor Clegane was not impressed by a noisy tube, especially not one that couldn't pierce his armor. If this was magic, clearly the the ancient tales had exaggerated its power. Gregor Clegane charged forth with a furious roar, swinging his sword in a wide diagonal strike, which Anies only narrowly evaded by jumping to the side. Anies then jumped backward, avoiding a horizontal swing of the Mountain's blade. Anies was now cornered against the wall of a ruined house. She appeared to be trapped, but it was exactly as she had planned. Anies pushed off the wall and thrust her sword forward, striking Gregor straight into his chest. With the added force of her lunge and her full weight behind the thrust, her blade has managed to pierce even the seeming impenetrable armor of The Mountain.... by about one millimeter. Gregor Clegane was momentarily surprised by the small prick of pain where the point of Anies' blade had just barely pierced his armor and broken his skin. Not having the space to swing his greatsword, The Mountain struck Anies in the face breaking her jaw and releasing a mist of blood. Anies Chevalier de Milan wiped the blood off her face and tried to bring herself to her feet. Before she could, however, Gregor brought his foot down on her left leg, crushing the bones in a spray of blood, before repeating crushing her right femur in the same manner. Gregor then placed himself on top of Anies. From the way he tried to tear at her clothing, it was clear to her that he intended to force himself on her before he finished her off. She would not give him the pleasure of violating her, instead, she would take her foe with her to the afterlife. With the last of her strength, Anies lit a black powder grenade. Gregor, however, now knew exactly what the device was capable of- he had seen one of their "fireballs" tear through his men just minutes earlier. Gregor Clegane got off Anies and rolled several feet way, before turning his back towards the blast and shielding his exposed face. The grenade exploded in a flash of fire. When the sound of the explosion faded from his ears, he turned back to the lifeless upper half of Anies' body lying separated from her legs, her lower torso having been blasted to a bloody pulp by her own weapon. As Gregor retrieved his sword from Anies' body, however, he heard a sound like a roaring beast, along with a sound a bit like a chain being reel in. Gregor turned and felt something he could not remember the last time he felt... fear. What looked like a massive iron carriage rolled towards him, yet there was no horse pulling it. It didn't seem to have wheels like a carriage either, but rather, it rolled along on what looked a bit like a chain with flattened links. It looked more like a rolling steel castle with a single tower in the center than anything, and in the middle of the "tower" was what looked like a giant version of those those "fire tubes" his foe had used against him. On top of the "rolling fortress" stood a black-haired young man, looking no older than 18, clad in blue clothing unlike any fabric he had seen before. The man spoke and said, "This is for Anies". After he spoke, the man descended down into the tower of the "rolling castle". Gregor was frozen in terror as the giant tube lowered to point directly at him. There was a flash of fire and a thunderous roar. At that moment, The Mountain learned that in there existed a substance from another world that could turn mountains to dust. This substance was called trinitrotoluene. In the coming months, Clegane's masters, the house of the lion banner would learn to fear the roar of the Tiger. WINNER: Gregor Clegane (or really Saito Hiraga) Expert's Opinion Gregor Clegane won this battle in spite of Anies' firearms and superior agility and training, through his sheer brute strength, as well as the massively powerful longsword and nigh-impenetrable armor that it allowed him to use. This was compounded by Anies' experience consisting of fighting fire mages, with destructive flame attacks, but often lower levels of physical strength, a polar opposite of the non-magical, but physically imposing Gregor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Horace Altman (by Deathblade 100) The Trident, Riverlands, Westeros Sir Horace Altman, the Oakleaf Knight and premier knight of Araluen, rode through the destroyed village. His bay battlehorse, Kicker, trod down on the blood soaked cobbles. As he advanced, Horace noticed a dead man-at-arms lying on the ground next to his last victim; a man in a crimson tunic with a golden lion embroidered on his shield. As Horace looks down at the other man, taking note of the golden boars' head on the shield; symbolising a soldier in the employ of Baron Arald of Redmont Fief, a drumming sound filled the air. As the knight looked up, he noticed a the largest man he had ever seen wearing thick, heavy steel plate. He was mounted on a stallion and carried a huge two-handed sword on his saddle. As he charged towards him, Horace stood his ground, before drawing his longsword and advancing at a slow gallop. Ser Gregor Clegane responded by drawing his greatsword and swinging it at the Araluen. Horace unslung his buckler and parried the strike from The Mountain's sword, the impact sending the Oakleaf Knight sprawling. As The Mountain dismounted his horse, Horace studied the 8 foot man; noting the heavy plate armour he was wearing and the length of greatsword in his hand. Gregor swung his sword at Horace, who again parried the strike. Keeping his footing, Horace thrust forward with his longsword, catching Ser Gregor in his leg. Gregor reached forward and swung his sword out of rage forcing Horace to jump back. As the Mountain catches his breath, Horace retaliates with a barrage of sword stokes forcing the giant knight to his knees. As Horace is about to deliver the killing blow, a strike from Clegane's greatsword knocks the longsword from the Araluen's hand. Horace swung his shield at the giant man, who promptly tears it out of the Araluen's grip. A back handed strike from Gregor sent the younger knight staggering, before The Mountain picked Horace off of the ground, with one hand, and smashed his head against a broken wall, killing the premier knight of Araluen. Gregor picks up his greatsword and yelled "For the Lannisters!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Despite Horace's considerable skill at arms, he couldn't match the type of fighting that Gregor Clegane could bring nor could he have estimated the type of brute strength that The Mountain could muster. This is the reason why he won. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here Battle vs. Peri (by SPARTAN 119) Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Rides rode into an abandoned village, the residents having no doubt fled from the giant of a knight that had burned and slaughtered his way through the Riverlands. The village was deserted... except for one person, who stood on horseback on the road leading the other direction. The person in question was a young woman in blue and silver plate armor, at the moment, it was stained red with blood. The female warrior had no helmet, leaving her head exposed, revealing a head of blue and pink hair unlike anything the Westerossi giant had seen. In her hands, she held a winged spear. "You're bigger than the others, I wonder if you'll have more blood in you?!", Peri said as she spurred on her horse, lowering her lance as she charged. "You're one who's going to bleed!", The Mountain retorted as he lowered his lance and charged. Ser Gregor's lance made contact first, being over twice the length of Peri's spear. The lance failed to pierce the heavy armor of the Nohrian, but it did knock Peri off her horse. As she got up, Peri heard the sound of pounding hooves coming towards her. The Mountain was charging towards her at full gallop, lance ready for a second strike. Peri rolled out of the way, evading the lance, and threw her spear. The point of the winged spear dug deep into flanks of the Mountain's horse. The horse let out a pained cry as it collapsed, causing Gregor to roll forward off it. The next thing the Mountain heard was a female voice say, in a playful, almost childish tone, "Say goodbye to your intestines!" Peri thrust her sword forward, but she misjudged her aim, missing the gap in Gregor's armor and landed a strike directly on the front of his breastplate. The heavy armor easily stood up to the blow. As Peri tried to make a second strike, Gregor kicked her in the lower torso, knocking her off her feet and giving him the room to draw his massive greatsword. In the hands of the normal man, it would have been a two-handed blade, but the Mountain could wield the weapon in one hand. Gregor aimed a vertical cut at Peri, who only just managed to pick up her steel-plated shield in time. The shield held against the strike, and three other attacks from the Mountain, though each strike left a horizontal dent in the shield. After blocking a fourth attack, Peri made her move, thrusting her sword into the exposed thigh of her foe. The blade pierced right to the giant's femur. He gave a brief shout of pain, but it soon became apparent that this served only to further enrage the giant. The Mountain grabbed Peri's sword arm by the wrist and crushed her radius and ulna with one hand, causing her to drop her sword. Peri desperately kicked at her foe, trying to get away. She had to escape and get back to the Mountain's downed horse, where she could retrieve her spear and hope she could defeat the giant with her non-dominant hand. But it was not to be. Gregor maintained his grip on Peri's armor, while, with his right hand he swung the pommel of his sword into her face, being too close the swing the blade. The blow was like being struck with a mace, and caused Peri to momentarily black out in pain. As she regained composure, she saw the giant raise his sword and thrust it straight down onto her chest with such force that it punched through even her heavy armor. Peri tasted blood in her mouth as she felt a stab of pain. Even as she breathed her last, Peri spoke in a childish manner, in this case, like a child that didn't get their way. "But I... I was supposed to... do that...to... you". As she spoke, her voice got weaker and faded off, and the Playful Slayer was herself slain. Gregor pulled his sword out of Peri's corpse, slightly disappointed he didn't get the chance to have his way with his victim before he killed her, but it mattered little. There would always be more war, more blood, and more victims... WINNER: Gregor Clegane Expert's Opinion While Peri was by far the more agile, her weapons lacked the punch to pierce through Gregor's heavy armor, and she could not outlast the far stronger opponent in an extended fight. Another contributing factor was her lack of a helmet that left her head vulnerable. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Giants